Will Be By Your Side
by aicchan
Summary: Another KakaIru..... karya dari jaman jebot ne--sori klo rada HANG gitu. hehehehhe.... just read deh--ripiu pliiiiz


Will Be By Your Side

**Will Be By Your Side**

**Chara: Kakashi & Iruka**

**Genre: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

"Sudah hampir sampai."

Aku melihat Iruka membuka peta yang dia bawa. Saat ini aku dan dia sedang menjalankan misi B. kamu menuju ke Nami no Kuni yang terletak sekitar 4-5 hari perjalanan dari Konoha no Sato.

"Setelah ini kita tinggal menyebrang dari jembatan raya itu saja." Iruka menunjuk sebuah jembatan yang melintasi lautan dan menyambung 2 daratan, "Kau sudah pernah ke sana 'kan?"

"Ya—Jembatan itu jadi misi C pertama untuk anak kesayanganmu itu." Kataku. "Namanya pun sama."

Iruka tertawa, "Benar-benar terkejut aku waktu menerima laporan tugas kalian waktu itu." dia menyimpan kembali petanya.

"Sebaiknya cepat. Kalau malam kita bisa susah untuk menemui orang yang kita cari."

"Tapi kau 'kan tahu rumahnya?"

"Iya sih—Tapi Pak Tazuna itu orang tua yang energik. Mana aku tahu kalau tiba-tiba dia pergi."

"Dia yang meminta kita datang, mana mungkin dia pergi." Iruka membenahi posisi tasnya, "Ayo!"

Aku pun mengikutinya. Kami menyebrangi jembatan besar 'Naruto' itu dan menuju ke rumah pak Tazuna, klien yang dulu sempat menyusahkanku. Saat matahari terbenam kami sampai ke rumah yang kami tuju. Iruka mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan yang membukakannya adalah anak perempuan Pak Tazuna"Ah—Apa anda ninja Konoha yang diminta hadir oleh ayah?" Tanyanya. Lalu dia melihatku, "Kakashi-Sensei, anda datang juga?"

"Hai." Sapaku.

"Mana 3 muridmu?" Tanyanya

"Mereka sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri." Kataku singkat.

"Oh—Sayang sekali, Padahal Inari ingin bertemu Naruto sekali lagi." Tak lama kemudian, barulah dia sadar kalau kami masih ada di luar, lalu dengan tersipu malu, dia mempersilahkan kami masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Permisi." Iruka melepas alas kakinya dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan, "Maaf, tapi kemana Pak Tazuna?"

"Ayah sedang berpatroli dengan warga desa yang lain. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, akhir-akhir ini ada perampok yang menghantui desa kami. Sudah banyak orang yang menjadi korbannya, bahkan mereka tidak segan untuk membunuh. Kami benar-benar hidup dalam teror, karena tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang desa."

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk tentang siapa yang menyerang kalian?"

"Beberapa orang yang lolos dari tangan mereka berkata kalau para perampok itu memakai lambang ninja yang tergores di tengah lambangnya."

"Nukenin." Desis Iruka.

"Nukenin?"

"Ninja yang melarikan diri dari peraturan desa. Mereka menjadi buruan tetap dari setiap desa ninja." Jelas Iruka singkat namun tepat. "Kalau sudah begini—Lumayan mengkhawatirkan juga ya, Kakashi Sensei?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu, kami disuguhi makan malam olehnya. Usai makan, aku dan Iruka menyusul orang-orang desa yang sedang patroli. Kami berdua menemukan mereka di pesisir pantai yang katanya merupakan tempat penyerangan terjadi.

"Ooh—Kalian datang juga." Sambut Pak Tazuna begitu melihat kami.

"Kami sudah mengetahui semua pekaranya dari putri anda. Mulai dari sini, biar kami berdua yang melanjutkan. Terlalu bahaya jika kalian yang melakukan patroli ini." Kata Iruka.

Tampaknya usul Iruka itu segera disetujui oleh orang-orang yang tampaknya memang sedang kelelahan, ekspresi itu sangat ketara di wajah mereka. Setelah melepas mereka pulang, aku dan Iruka menjadi penjaga malam hari ini.

"Ternyata malam di Nami no Kuni begini dingin." Iruka merapatkan mantelnya, "Ayo kita mencari di sekitar sini."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya….

Sudah lebih dari 4 jam kali berputar-putar di sekitar desa ini, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain di sekitar kami. Aku melihat Iruka mulai lelah dan mengantuk.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat. Sejak tadi aku tidak merasakan keberadaan orang lain di sini." Aku mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di tempat itu.

"Ah—Kau benar. aku memang sedikit kecapekan." Iruka tersenyum samar, "Aku memang payah—Staminaku ini sudah jauh menurun dari yang dulu." Dia duduk dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah dingin yang menusuk.

Aku berdiri di dekatnya.

"—Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi pendiam begitu, Kakashi Sensei?"

"Aku tidak diam." Kataku.

"Jangan berbohong. Rasanya—sejak kau menerima tugas ini dari Tsunade-Sama, kau jarang bicara denganku. Apa aku punya salah padamu?" Iruka memandangku.

"…. Kau tidak punya salah apa-apa padaku. Jangan dipikirkan." Aku menjawab tanpa memandangnya sama sekali.

Aku mendengar dia menghela nafas, "Hhh—Baiklah." Lalu dia pun diam. Suasana hening selama beberapa menit. Jam saku yang aku bawa sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari dan kabut mulai turun meliputi desa ini. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan kehadiran 3 orang di dekat kami. Tipis sekali, tapi ku rasa Iruka menyadarinay juga. Dia mengeluarkan sebilah kunainya.

"Dari utara." Kataku pelan. Dia mengangguk.

Perkiraanku –selalu– tepat, dalam beberapa detik, 3 ninja menyerang kami. Tapi serangan itu terlalu dangkal dan bisa kami hindari dengan mudah. Iruka dan aku terpencar. 2 mendesak Iruka hingga dia menjauh dariku. Cukup jauh hingga aku hanya bisa mendengar suara aduan kunai. Aku menghadapi orang yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpinnya. Dia Nukenin dari Kiri Gakure. Tidak lemah, tapi juga tidak terlalu kuat. Tapi aku tahu kalau ninja Kiri punya sejuta akal licik untuk menjebak lawan mereka. Dan tidak pernah aku sangka, aku sampai harus menggunakan Sharingan-ku.

Di tengah kabut begini aku kesulitan untuk mengcopy Jutsu miliknya, tapi aku punya cadangan Jutsu Kiri yang telah aku copy dari Zabusa dulu. Aku tidak menyangka akan aku gunakan untuk melawan Nukenin dari Kiri Gakure.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku melawan Nukenin itu, aku mulai kehabisan stamina karena terlalu banyak memakai Sharingan. Walau lawanku tampaknya juga sudah kehabisan Chakra, aku tetap tidak bisa lengah, dan ternyata apa yang aku takutan terjadi. Ninja itu melemparkan serbuk keunguan yang dalam sekejab melumpuhkan syarafku. Sial—bubuk racun. Aku melompat menjauh dari kepungan serbuk ungu itu, tapi aku terlanjur menghirup racunnya. Pandanganku kabur dan refleksku berkurang drastis. Saat aku sadar, kunai dari Nukenin itu berada beberapa centi dari mataku….

"KAKASHI—SENSEI!!" Suara Iruka terdengar bertepatan dengan suara dentingan yang menjauhkan kunai tadi dariku, lalu samar aku melihat Iruka berdiri di depanku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sambil menghunuskan kunai ke arah Nukenin itu.

Dengan gontai aku berdiri, "—Ya."

"Baguslah." Katanya sambil memandangku sekilas.

Aku melihat Iruka tersenyum, beberapa luka tampak tergurat di tubuhnya. Dia—berhasil mengalahkan 2 Nukenin itu? Hee—Siapa yang bisa bilang kalau dia lemah?

Aku lalu mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken dari kantung perlengkapanku dan menggandakannya dengan Bunshin no Jutsu, "Kita serang bersamaan. Dia itu licik."

Iruka mengangguk dan kemudian kami pun menyerang ninja itu bersamaan. Rupanya akal licik dari Nukenin itu belum habis, dia menyebar beberapa jenis racun secara bersamaan. Kali ini aku selamat karena Iruka dengan sigap membawaku menjauh dari daerah racun itu.

"Minum ini." Iruka memberiku 3 butir pil berwarna hitam pekat yang aku kenal sebagai penawar racun. Aku meminumnya tanpa ragu, dia pun memberiku air dari wadah minumnya. Siaga sekali dia….

"Thanks—Aku tertolong."

Iruka tersenyum sekilas, lalu dia pun kembali menyiagakan kunainya. Sedetik kemudian kunainya beradu dengan katana milik Nukenin itu. tampaknya dari segi tenaga Iruka kalah jauh. Tapi aku masih belum leluasa bergerak karena pengaruh racun belum hilang.

Tapi ternyata Iruka cukup cerdik untuk bisa meloloskan diri dari Nukenin itu, setelah menyerang Nukenin itu dengan Jutsu dari Konoha-Ryuu, Iruka berhasil mendesak lawannya, tapi lawannya juga berhasil meletakkan bom kertas di lengan Iruka.

"IRUKAAA—!!" Aku melihat tubuh Iruka terkena ledakan itu secara telak dan tubuhnya terhempas menghantam pohon dengan keras, dan dia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Memaksa diri—Aku melesat menghampirinya, "Iruka, bangun—" Aku memandang wajahnya yang pucat dan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Amarah menguasaiku, aku melihat Nukenin itu berdiri dengan beberapa macam bom di tangannya. Aku membaringkan Iruka dan kembali maju menghadapi Nukenin itu.

Tak berlama-lama, walau tahu aku juga akan ambruk kehabisan Chakra, aku menggunakan Jutsu Kiri-Ryuu yang paling dahsyat yang pernah aku copy, "—**DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU**!!" Seketika semburan air dari sekelilingku menghanyutkan sosok Nukenin itu. Sentuhan terakhir, aku manambahkan Jutsu orisinil milikku, Raikiri. Alhasil aliran air itu jadi bermuatan listrik. Dan aku yakin, dia tidak akan bisa selamat.

Aku segera kembali ke tempat dimana Iruka ku tinggalkan. Biarpun tubuhku rasanya luluh lantak, aku tetap membawanya kembali ke rumah Pak Tazuna. Sesampainya disana, aku memberi tahu kalau teror sudah berakhir, dan para warga desa menuju tempat pertarungan tadi untuk melihat si pelaku.

Sementara itu, anak Pak Tazuna membantuku untuk merawat Iruka. Setelah mengobati luka-lukaku dan juga luka-luka Iruka, dia pergi membuat makanan yang bisa memulihkan tenaga dan meninggalkan aku dikamar berdua dengan Iruka yang masih belum sadar. Aku memandang wajah Iruka dan juga helai rambutnya yang tergerai halus di sisi wajahnya, kalau begini—aku tidak bisa menutupi lagi tentang perasaan betapa aku memujanya sejak dulu.

Aku menyentuh pipi Iruka yang terasa panas. Kulitnya terasa halus dan dia tampak begitu rapuh seakan aku akan merusaknya kalau aku menyentuhnya terlalu lama. Aku menyibak poninya dan merendahkan wajahku tepat di samping telinganya….

"…. Aku—Bukannya marah padamu. Aku hanya bingung—apa aku akan bisa menahan diri jika aku hanya berdua saja denganmu." Bisikku lirih, "Karena itu, aku tidak mampu bicara banyak denganmu."

Aku menegakkan badanku lagi saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Tak lama muncullah Pak Tazuna. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih karena kami sudah menangkap biang keladi yang menyusahkan desa ini. Lalu anaknya datang membawa makanan untukku, tapi sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak saat itu dan aku tidak menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali. Aku masih duduk diam di sebelah Iruka yang berbaring di futon. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, akal sehatku menghilang tanpa jejak, ku buka kain penutup wajahku dan aku pun mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut...



Matahari sudah mulai menerangi isi kamar ketika Iruka membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Rasa kantuk yang sempat menghingapiku langsung sirna begitu melihat bola matanya yang hitam lembut itu.

"Kakashi Sensei—" Dia mencoba untuk duduk tapi ku cegah dan menyuruhnya tetap berbaring, "…. Ini…."

"Rumah Pak Tazuna. Semua usai, misi sudah berhasil dilaksanakan." Kataku.

Iruka memandangku sambil tersenyum, "Syukurlah." Katanya. Lalu dia menghela nafas berat, "Hhh—Aku benar-benar menghambatmu, ya?"

Aku menggeleng, "Kau tidak menghambat. Aku pasti mati kalau tadi kau tidak datang menyelamatkan aku."

"Hahaha—mungkin aku sedang beruntung." Iruka tertawa hambar.

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"—Tuh 'kan, kau diam lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalau aku memang punya salah, bilang saja, jangan diam begini."

Uugh—melihat tatapannya yang lurus seperti itu, aku bisa-bisa hilang kendali lagi. aku memalingkan wajahku dan menghadap ke luar jendela yang sudah terang, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Kakashi Sensei, aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau tipu dengan 'tidak ada apa-apa' macam itu."

Aku meliriknya, "Kalaupun ada masalah—Bukan masalah tentangmu. Tenang saja. Aku lagi banyak pikiran saja."

Iruka tidak bertanya lagi. dan dia cuma diam sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Aduuu-hh, aku jadi merasa bersalah….

Sampai siang harinya, aku dan Iruka benar-benar tidak bicara sama sekali. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan situsi begini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau aku tidak membatasi diri, aku bisa benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat dan melakukan 'ini & itu' padanya. Dan aku yakin, Iruka pasti akan segera membenciku detik itu juga.

"Jadi kalian akan kembali ke Konoha sekarang?" Pertanyaan Pak Tazuna kami jawab dengan anggukan, "Tapi luka-luka kalian…."

"Hanya luka kecil. Tidak terlalu parah, lagipula kami tidak ingin merepotkan kalian." Iruka menyela ucapan Pak Tazuna. "Selain itu, masih banyak tugas yang harus kami lakukan di Konoha."

"Begitu rupanya. Baiklah—aku paham." Pak Tazuna mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Setidaknya bawa perbekalan ini, "Dia memberikan bungkusan berisi bahan makanan mentah padaku, "Ke Konoha butuh waktu lama, ini akan membantu perjalanan kalian."

"Ya—Terima kasih banyak." Aku menerimanya dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Setelah pamit, aku dan Iruka pun meninggalkan desa itu dan pulang ke Konoha yang berjarak tempuh 4 hari.

Sudah cukup jauh dari Nami no Kuni, tapi—Iruka masih belum bicara padaku sampai sekarang saat kami beristirahat di hutan dekat dengan sungai. Aku membuat api unggun sementara Iruka mencuci beras di sungai untuk menanak nasi.

Aku memandang punggungnya dari kejauhan, bingung terhadap apa yang harusnya aku lakukan. 2 sisi batinku bertengkar hebat. Satu sisi mengatakan agar aku mengaku jujur padanya kalau tidak berhasil bisa dipaksa. Namun sisi lainnya melarang karena berasumsi kalau Iruka pasti akan membenci, atau bahkan mengutukku. Aku pusing sendiri.

Lalu aku berusaha _cool_ lagi saat Iruka mendekat sambil membawa 2 potongan bambu yang berisi beras dan menanamnya di dekat api unggun. Dia duduk berhadapan denganku tapi dia tidak memandangku melainkan sibuk mengoleskan obat di lukanya yang belum sembuh benar.

"—Biar aku bantu." Aku menawarkan diri.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Kata Iruka sambil membuka balutan perban di lengan kanannya.

Aku berdiri dan merebut obat itu darinya, "Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tidak bisa mengoles dengan benar kalau memakai tangan kiri."

Iruka mengalah dan membiarkan aku mengobati lukanya yang masih berdarah itu. Beberapa kali tubuhnya tersentak setiap kali aku mengoleskan salep –yang aku tahu pasti perih– di lukanya. Luka bakar terbentang dari batas siku hingga pergelangan tangannya, menorehkan bekas luka di lengannya yang kecil itu. Aku dengan hati-hati membersihkan darah yang masih keluar sedikit-sedikit dari luka itu dan kembali mengoleskan salep obat itu.

Ketika itulah—untuk pertama kalinya Iruka bicara lagi denganku setelah mogok bicara sejak dari Nami no Kuni, "…. Masih belum mau cerita?" Tanyanya, "Aku bosan begini terus. Kau tahu—aku tidak suka dibohongi."

Aku membebatkan perban baru di lukanya itu, "—Kalau kau tahu, kau pasti membenciku." Aku mengencangkan perban itu dengan perlahan agar tidak menyakitinya, "Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu."

"…. Aku akan makin membencimu kalau kau tidak jujur. Saat ini kita masih dalam satu tim, dan sebagai tim, kita tidak boleh begini." Suaranya terdengar meninggi.

Dan saat itu aku tahu—nuraniku yang 'sehat' telah tertendang jauh oleh yang 'jahat'. Aku lalu mencengkram lengan kiri Iruka dan memandangnya lekat, "Kau ingin tahu—Baiklah…. Akan aku beritahu kau."

"Ka—Kakashi Sensei…." Iruka berusaha melepaskan tangannya dengan panik saat aku membuka pelindung kepalaku dan juga penutup wajahku, "Kakashi Sensei-apa yang…."

Aku tidak mengizinkan dia bicara lagi, ku bungkam dia dengan bibirku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan reaksinya nanti. Aku juga sudah tidak bisa terus diam seperti ini. Aku bisa merasa dia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi itu tidak lama, karena akhirnya dia tunduk juga dan aku mengakhiri ciumanku itu.

Aku memandangnya yang mematung di hadapanku, wajahnya merah padam dan dia tampak sangat kacau. Jelas saja…. Aku melepaskannya kemudian aku pun berdiri dan berbalik, "Itulah masalahku. Sekarang terserah padamu."

Aku baru saja akan melangkah pergi, tapi tertahan oleh suara teriakan Iruka yang parau, "KENAPA TIDAK KATAKAN SEJAK DULU?"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, aku berbalik dan mendapati Iruka memandangku dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah dan bibirnya yang bergetar, "Iruka—Kau…."

Iruka lalu menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya, "Bodoh—Aku—Aku juga…." Kata terakhir yang diucapkannya nyaris aku anggap sebagai mimpi di siang bolong.

Aku mendekatinya dan kembali duduk di hadapannya, "Iruka—Iruka perlihatkan wajahmu!!" Aku membuka ke dua tangan yang menutup wajahnya, ku pandang raut wajah Iruka yang bercampur segala macam ekspresi. Rona merah di wajahnya terbias cahaya api unggun, membuatnya tampak semakin mempesona, "…. Katakan lagi. Sekali lagi…."

"Aku juga—Sama…. Kau membuatku gila—Kau…. Kau yang ini…." Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahku. Serta merta aku memeluknya erat, "Iruka!!" Tangan Iruka merangkulku dan dia membalas pelukanku, "Kau ini—benar-benar membuatku jantungan." Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memandang lekat wajahnya, "Bodohnya—Aku jadi begini bodoh tanpa tahu kalau seandainya aku jujur—semua pasti lebih baik."

Iruka tersenyum padaku. Rasanya—sudah tahunan aku tidak melihat senyumnya yang seperti ini. Kemudian—sekali lagi ke kecup bibirnya. Iruka memejamkan mata dan membiarkanku menggerai rambutnya. Aroma Iruka sangat memabukkanku malam itu, dan saat aku membaringkannya di rumput, Iruka memberiku kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang aku mau….

"—Nasinya pasti sudah hangus…." Kata Iruka saat aku memeluknya.

"Hmm—Aku sudah kenyang."

Iruka tertawa pelan, "Dasar kau ini."

Aku merapatkan pelukanku padanya dan menyelimutinya sebatas pundak. Ku sibak rambut yang ada di pipinya, "Lenganmu sakit?"

"Sedikit—Tapi tidak apa." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku dengan lembut.

"…. Tidurlah—Sudah larut."

Iruka bersandar padaku, "Tidak kalau kau tetap terjaga." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"—Kau pasti berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Aku mengecup keningnya, "Mana mungkin." Bisikku, "Aku juga akan tidur kok."

"Kalau begitu aku tidur. Selamat malam."

Aku membiarkannya tidur terlebih dahulu. Ku pandangi dia yang ada di pelukku. Seperti mimpi—tapi aku tahu ini nyata. Tersenyum puas, aku pun mulai terbuai mimpi saat pijar api unggun menghangatkanku dari dinginnya udara malam.



Akhirnya kami sampai di Konoha, usai melapor pada Hokage, aku dan Iruka beristirahat di salah satu kedai dango yang ada di kota.

"Setelah ini, kau pasti akan segera di panggil oleh Hokage untuk misi yang selanjutnya." Kata Iruka setelah menghabiskan 1 tusuk dango-nya.

"Ya—Dia memang senang membuat orang susah."

Iruka tertawa mendengar kata-kataku, "Jangan sampai Tsunade-Sama dengar. Kau bisa langsung almarhum dibuatnya."

Lalu, aku melihat di kejauhan sosok yang tidak asing lagi dengan pakaian serba oranye menyala. Itu Naruto—anak asuh Iruka, dan anak didikku.

"IRUKAA—SENSEEEIII!!" Dia melambai penuh semangat dan menghampiri kami, "Kapan pulangnya?"

"Baru saja." Iruka memberi gelas tehnya pada Naruto yang ngos-ngosan.

Naruto meminum seluruh isi gelas itu sekali teguk, "Lho—Kakashi Sensei juga ada." Dia memandangku.

"Siang begini kau masih berlarian apa tidak capek?" Aku heran melihat staminanya yang luar biasa itu. "Darimana kau?"

"Aku sedang mengejar Sennin mesum. Dia sudah membohongiku dengan memberiku gulungan kosong. Awas saja kalau sampai aku temukan si mesum itu." Umpatnya.

Dasar—Apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia dilatih oleh orang yang luar biasa hebat. Shinobi lain yang sudah bersujud ribuan kali saja tidak pernah dianggap ada oleh Sennin Jiraiya. Dia yang diangkat secara tidak langsung menjadi muridnya tentu saja merupakan keberuntungan besar. Tapi dasar Naruto—tidak ada hormat-hormatnya pada Sennin Jiraiya. Iruka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah 'anak'nya itu.

"Sudah ya, Sensei—Aku mau memburu Sennin mesum itu." Naruto melambai pada kami dan kembali berlari. Beberapa meter—dia berhenti dan berbalik badan, "Malam nanti Iruka Sensei harus mentraktirku ramen Ichiraku, ya?! Da-Daaaaah!!"

Iruka melambai sekenanya pada Naruto, "Dasar Naruto—"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit dan aku melihat ada burung kecil terbang mengitari kedai dango ini. Ck—mengganggu saja. Lalu aku berdiri.

Iruka tampaknya paham akan apa yang terjadi, dia tersenyum, "Ada tugas lagi, ya?"

"Begitulah."

Iruka pun menyudahi makannya, "Lama?"

"Sepertinya."

"Ya sudah, lekas pergi sana. Kalau kau terlambat, Tsunade-Sama bisa marah."

"Biar saja." Kataku cuek. Lalu kami berjalan menuju ke gedung akademi. Di tengah jalan yang padat, ada seseorang yang berjalan dan menabrak Iruka. Orang itu berlalu setelah meminta maaf. Iruka memegang pundak kanannya yang masih belum sembuh. "Sakit?" Tanyaku sambil menyentuh pundaknya itu.

"Sedikit. Hanya terasa nyeri saja." Iruka tersenyum padaku.

Aku melihat balutan perban yang melilit tangannya, "Apa—akan meninggalkan bekas?"

"Entahlah—Setelah ini aku akan ke RS." Iruka memandangku, "Apa kalau berbekas, kau akan merasa jijk?"

"Mana mungkin." Kataku, "Aku sudah mengenalmu utuh—mana mungkin bekas luka kecil itu membuatku jijik."

Aku bisa melihat wajah Iruka merona merah walau samar dan aku tersenyum senang karenanya. Lalu—setelah mengantarnya sampai ke RS, aku pun menuju ke gedung akademi sendiri. Tugas sudah menanti—

Ternyata yang menunggu di kantor Hokage adalah Kurenai dan Asuma, kami bertiga diminta untuk pergi ke Suna sehubungan dengan usaha pemulihan kondisi politik 2 desa. Benar-benar, jadi aku harus pergi paling tidak selama seminggu. Padahal aku belum puas bersama Iruka….

"Ke Suna?" Tanya Iruka begitu aku menyusulnya yang masih di RS. "Masalah Suna memang sulit. Mereka tidak memiliki Kage saat ini, makanya Hokage-Sama membantu untuk mengatur Suna untuk beberapa bulan ini."

"Ya—Tapi masa harus aku lagi?" Keluhku.

Iruka tertawa, "Kau kan 'anak kesayangan' Tsunade-Sama." Katanya.

"Yang benar itu 'anak buah yang tertindas'."

Iruka tersenyum padaku sambil membenahi lengan bajunya.

"Bagaimana kata dokter?"

"Bisa pulih seperti sedia kala, kok. Tapi prosesnya lama. Dan selama itu aku harus menutupinya dengan perban agar tidak terkena kotoran."

"Baguslah." Aku mengajaknya keluar dari RS yang berbau obat sangat menyengat. "Aku akan berangkat sore ini bersama Asuma dan Kurenai." Kataku begitu kami keluar dari RS, "Sebetulnya aku malas."

"Tidak boleh sepert itu, ini untuk kepentingan Konoha juga."

"Aku tahu—aku tahu…." Aku menghentikan langkah Iruka dan menyandarkannya di pagar kayu di sepanjang jalan itu, "Tapi –apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku pergi seminggu?"

"Aku mana punya hak untuk melarangmu melaksanakan misi."

"Begitu?" Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menciummu disini, 'kan?" Wajah Iruka jadi merah padam. Aku melepas penutup wajahku dan mencium bibirnya tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"—Kakashi…." Iruka melepaskan diri perlahan, "Sudah—Nanti ada yang lewat."

"Tidak akan ada." Aku kembali menciumnya. Kesal juga rasanya—baru sehari kami bisa begini, malah sudah dapat misi yang jauh. Aku memeluknya setelah puas menciumnya, "Selama aku pergi, kau jangan mengambil misi keluar, ya!? Aku mau kau ada di Konoha sampai aku pulang."

"Aku tidak bisa memilih tugas yang diberikan padaku, 'kan?"

"Beri saja alasan kalau lukamu belum sembuh benar. Pokonya kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana." Aku memeluknya makin erat.

"—Kenapa malah jadi manja begini?" Iruka melepaskanku darinya, "Kalau kau terus begini, aku malah makin malas bicara denganmu." Aku memandang Iruka dengan memasang wajahku yang paling _melas_. Iruka lalu tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah—aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Aku memasang kembali kain di wajahku dan setelah itu aku langsung meninggalkannya sendiri di jalan yang sepi itu.



Akhirnya kembali juga ke Konoha. Lega bisa melihat pohon yang berbaris di sekeliling kampung halamanku ini setelah disengat iklim yang tidak bersahabat di Suna. Aku, Asuma dan Kurenai melapor pada Hokage tentang perkembangan di Suna yang menuju tingkat yang lebih baik. Sementara ini kepemimpinan masih dipegang oleh para tetua Suna –yang sama cerewetnya dengan tetua Konoha– dan yang menarik perhatianku adalah campur tangan ketiga anak Yondaime Kazekage yang tampaknya bisa memimpin dengan baik walau usia mereka masih muda. Dan yang paling menarik adalah tentang beredarnya kabar kalau Gaara, anak laki-laki terkecil dari tiga bersaudara itu akan menjabat sebagai Kazekage yang selanjutnya. Hmm—aku membayangkan bagamana reaksi Naruto kalau tahu bahwa Gaara akan melampaui cita-citanya.

Setelah itu, aku segera pergi dari gedung akademi. Untunglah sisi manusia Hokage-Sama mulai tampak, dia memberi kami cuti beberapa hari. Tak buang waktu aku langsung mencari Iruka di gedung Chuunin.

"Iruka Sensei sudah pulang sejak tadi." Kata Shikamaru yang aku temui di ruang kerja Chuunin.

"Heh—Ini 'kan masih siang."

"Ya—Tampaknya sejak tadi Iruka Sensei agak kurang sehat. Aku juga lihat Naruto selalu mengekorinya sepanjang hari. Apa Kakashi Sensei ada perlu?"

"Perlu sekali juga tidak." Kataku, "Baiklah—Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." Aku meninggalkan gedung Chuunin dan menuju ke rumah Iruka. Wilayah itu terlihat sepi di jam kerja seperti ini. Aku berdiri di depan rumahnya dan mengetuk pintu kayu itu,

Saat pintu terbuka, aku melihat Naruto di dalam, "—Kakashi Sensei?"

"Yo—Aku mau menjenguk Iruka. Katanya dia sedang sakit."

Naruto mengizinkan aku masuk, "Sejak kemarin sih kayaknya memang sudah sakit, tapi Iruka Sensei selalu memaksakan diri. Malah lusa kemarin aku lihat Iruka Sensei pergi ke RS."

Di dalam aku lihat Iruka tidur dengan nyenyak di kasur. Wadah air dan kain untuk kompres ada di dekat tempat tidur. Aku memandang Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Kau selalu menjaganya, ya—" Kataku.

Naruto yang biasanya sangat hyperaktif-pun ternyata bisa merasa cemas sampai wajahnya tertekuk seperti itu, "Habis—Iruka Sensei 'kan selalu merawatku kalau aku sakit. Sekarang kalau aku yang menjaganya—itu wajar 'kan?"

"Ya—Kau benar." Aku menangguk setuju. Dan kemudian, aku dan Naruto sama-sama menjaga Iruka yang sedang demam tinggi. Aku memandangnya dari tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Wajahnya merah dan keringatnya banyak. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk Iruka, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya di hadapan Naruto.

Aku jadi berfikir, apa demamnya gara-gara lukanya yang dulu? Apa masih belum sembuh? Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan memeriksa tangannya. Aku baru lihat kalau dia memakai lengan panjang hingga menutupi separuh jarinya. Aku menggulung lengannya dan melihat kalau perban putih masih membungkus tangan Iruka. Naruto sendiri tampaknya kaget dengan luka itu.

"Kakashi Sensei, apa Iruka Sensei terluka?" Tanyanya panik.

—Dia tidak tahu? Apa Iruka diam saja?

"Kakashi Sensei—" Naruto menuntut penjelasan dariku.

"…. Ya—Iruka terluka saat misi kami ke Nami no Kuni."

Wajah Naruto jadi pucat, "Kenapa—kenapa Iruka Sensei diam saja?"

"Dia hanya tidak ingin membuatmu cemas." Aku membuka balutan perban yang berbercak merahnya darah itu, "Ambilkan salep obat. Mungkin ada di salah satu laci di meja.

Naruto segera mencari benda yang ku maksud. Setelah mencari –mengobrak-abrik– di seluruh laci, akhirnya Naruto menemukan salep obatnya, "Ini—" Dia menyerahkannya padaku.

Aku melepas seluruh perban putih di tangan Iruka dan Naruto memekik kaget melihat luka yang ada di balik perban itu. Walau gemetaran, dia menguatkan diri untuk membantuku membersihkan luka Iruka yang tampaknya tidak kunjung pulih itu.

Dia mengambilkan kain bersih dan juga air di wadah lain untuk menyeka darah yang mengalir dari luka Iruka. Aku heran—kenapa kondisinya malah makin parah? Bukankah sudah hampir 2 minggu sejak dia mendapat luka ini? Aku mengoleskan salep itu dengan hati-hati karena tampaknya Iruka sangat kesakitan. Naruto memandangi Iruka dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis tapi setengah mati menahannya. Mungkin—saingan terbesarku adalah anak ini, ya—

"Jangan takut—Sensei-mu yang satu ini bukan orang lemah." Aku membungkus luka itu dengan perban baru, "Biarkan dia tidur."

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu dia duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur dan membaringkan setengah badannya di kasur dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya yang dilipat. Saat itu dia baru menangis. Aku paham betul—bagi Naruto, Iruka adalah sosok ayah yang paling dia sayang. Seandainya dia tahu kalau saku dan Iruka sudah—— Ah—aku tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Itu bisa dibahas kalau Iruka sudah sehat.

Aku kembali duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Naruto sudah terlelap di samping Iruka –jadi sedikit iri–. Angin berhembus sepoi masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Rasa kantuk pun menyerang dan aku langsung tertidur pulas….

Aku terbangun setelah beberapa jam tertidur. Matahari sudah terbenam saat itu, kamar jadi gelap karena lampu belum dinyalakan. Aku lihat Iruka dan Naruto juga masih belum bangun. Aku bangun dan menutup jendela kamar itu lalu menyalakan lampu. Saat itu Iruka terbangun.

"Kakashi—?" Panggilnya lirih.

Aku menghampirinya, "Maaf—Aku berisik, ya?"Aku menyibak poninya, badannya masih panas.

"—Kapan kembali?"

"Siang tadi. Waktu aku datang—aku dapat kabar kalau kau sakit." Aku melihat kalau wajahnya masih pucat, "Tidurlah lagi."

Iruka menggeleng dan memandang Naruto.

"Dia juga sejak tadi ada di sini." Kataku, "Kau tidak bilang apa-apa padanya, ya?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Padahal aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemas, tapi ternyata, aku malah membuatnya ketakutan sampai seperti ini." Dia mengusap kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"—Sudah lama sakitmu?"

"Kira-kira 2-3 hari lalu, aku mulai merasa nyeri lagi di tangan. Aku sudah ke RS, katanya hanya reaksi pemulihan saja."

"Kau yakin seperti itu?" Aku menatapnya tajam.

Iruka memandangku sebentar, lalu dia kembali menunduk dan dia pun menggeleng, "Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan tanganku. Seberapapun dokter bilang aku akan baik-baik saja—Aku tahu ada yang disembunyikan sejak aku melihat dokter itu bicara dengan Hokage-Sama." Iruka memandangku lagi, dia coba tersenyum tapi tidak bisa. Wajahnya berubah murung, "Apa aku—akan kehilangan tangan ini?"

Tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Naruto –yang masih pulas– aku memeluk Iruka erat, "—Tidak akan. Aku pasti menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Ka—kashi…."

Tubuhnya terasa kecil dalam pelukanku, terasa sangat rapuh, "—Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji." Aku merasa Iruka mengangguk di pelukanku. Lalu aku melepaskannya, "Hokage memberiku libur beberapa hari, aku akan menjagamu."

"Ya—" Iruka bersandar padaku.

Suasana yang menyenangkan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena Naruto sudah keburu bangun. Iruka pun buru-buru menjauh dariku, dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

"Ngg—Iruka Sensei sudah bangun?" Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya sambil menguap. Kalau lagi begini saja—dia terlihat seperti anak kecil biasa yang menggemaskan, "Sensei masih sakit?" tanyanya walau matanya belum terbuka seutuhnya.

Iruka tersenyum, "Sedikit. Tapi tidak terlalu parah, kok."

Naruto kelihatannya masih sangat sangat mengantuk.

"Tidurlah di tempatmu sendiri. Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali." Kata Iruka.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku lapar—" Katanya, "Aku mau beli ramen dulu. Habis makan aku baru pulang." Naruto berdiri dan memakai jaketnya yang disampirkan di meja makan. "Iruka Sensei mau makan juga?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa minta tolong pada Kakashi Sensei."

Saat itu tampaknya Naruto baru sadar kalau aku ada di sini, "Lho—Kakashi Sensei belum pergi toh? Aku kira sudah tidak ada."

"Hei hei—Kau anggap aku ini apa?" Kataku agak jengkel.

Lalu Naruto berdiri, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Besok pagi aku datang lagi ya, Sensei." Dia pun keluar dari rumah Iruka dan pastinya langsung pergi ke kedai ramen favoritnya.

"Nah—Kau sendiri, mau makan apa? Biar aku yang beli." Kataku.

"…. Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ada nafsu makan. Sejak kemarin aku selalu saja memuntahkan semua yang aku makan."

Aku duduk sambil merangkul pundak Iruka, "Maaf—Aku malah tidak ada waktu kau sakit begini."

"Tidak apa." Iruka menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di pundakku, "Akunya juga yang salah. Aku terlalu menganggap remeh luka ini. Makanya jadi begini parah."

Aku memandangnya, lalu, aku pun menyingkirkan kain di wajahku dan aku mengecup bibirnya, "Aku akan meminta pada Hokage agar ia mau memeriksamu."

"Umm—" Iruka memejamkan matanya ketika sekali lagi aku menciumnya. Kali ini ciuman yang dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya sedetikpun. Sesekali Iruka menunduk untuk sekedar mengambil nafas, tapi setelah itu dia mengizinkanku untuk menikmati dirinya sebentar lagi. Aroma khas tubuh Iruka tercium saat aku mengalihkan kecupanku di pelipisnya.

"Gawat—"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa benar-benar melakukannya kalau begini." Aku menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tangan.

Tak ku duga, Iruka malah tertawa, "Kau ini—ada-ada saja. Sudah seperti ini, kau malah mundur."

Aku terkejut dengan reaksinya itu, "Hee—Kau tidak keberatan?"

Iruka tersenyum lebar padaku, "Kau pikir seminggu itu waktu yang cepat untukku. Kau salah." Iruka mengecup bekas luka yang membentang di mata kiriku, "Aku—Selalu menunggu hari kepulanganmu…."

"Iruka—" Aku nyaris berfikir kalau aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi, melihat wajahnya yang begini dekat denganku, aku pun memeluknya dengan erat, "Kalau begitu—aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini." Aku menurunkan kerah yukata tidurnya dan mengecup pundaknya yang kecil. Samar aku melihat ada bekas luka tertoreh di kulitnya yang halus itu, "…. Aku—Akan menjagamu—selamanya…."

"Ya—" Kedua tangan Iruka pun melingkar di pinggangku saat itu.

………..

"Kakashi—"

"Ya?"

"Aku senang—Kau ada di dekatku seperti ini." Katanya lirih. Aku membelai helai rambut Iruka yang tergerai halus. Iruka menyandarkan diri di lenganku, "Aku—benar-benar senang."

Aku tersenyum, "Aku juga." Aku menyisir rambutnya dengan jariku, "Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja lagi…."

Iruka mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku lalu dia merebahkan diri dengan nyaman di bantal itu, "Begini saja—Biar kau tidak pergi."

Aku menunduk dan mengecup keningnya, "Mana mungkin aku pergi." Aku menggenggam tangannya, "Lukamu sakit?"

Dia menggeleng, "Tidak terasa." Iruka lalu memejamkan matanya, "Aku selalu merasa nyaman kalau kau ada di dekatku. Jadi—lukanya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali."

"Begitu—" Aku menyelimutinya setelah menyuruhnya memakai yukata tidurnya lagi, "Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke Hokage. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai tanganmu pulih total."

"Jangan seperti itu. Kalau kau bolos, misi-misi kelas A dan S bisa terbengkalai. Kau harus tetap mengambil misi!!"

—Inilah Iruka yang patuh pada peraturan shinobi. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya, "—Baiklah…. Terserah kau saja."

Iruka berbaring sambil memandang wajahku, "Tapi aku tidak mengizinkan kau pergi lebih dari seminggu. Kau paham?"

"Hah? Bagaimana kalau aku dapat tugas luar?"

"Itu masalahmu. Aku tidak mau tahu."

Aku menautkan alisku saat mendengar persyaratan yang diajukan oleh Iruka itu, "Kau ini—Diam-diam ternyata licik juga, ya?"

Dia tertawa, "Tidak berbeda jauh denganmu."

Aku tersenyum geli, "Baiklah—Aku pasti kembali sebelum 7 hari." Aku mengecup bibirnya, "Sudah, tidur sana."

"Iya—"

Aku membiarkannya memejamkan matanya, "Selamat tidur."



Keesokan paginya aku membawa Iruka menemui Tsunade-Sama di ruangannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggunya sepagi ini, tapi kondisi Iruka membuatku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain segera membawanya pada Hokage. Aku berhasil menemukannya bersama Shizune-San di ruang khusus Hokage, dan sepertinya dia cukup terkejut dengan kondisi Iruka. Aku membaringkan Iruka di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dan kemudian Tsunade-Sama memeriksanya.

Selang 10 menit, Tsunade-Sama sama sekali belum mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya sesekali dia menyuruh Shizune-San untuk membawakan jenis obat yang berbeda-beda setiap kalinya. Aku jadi panik sendiri walau berusaha untuk tetap tampak tenang.

Sesudah beberapa puluh menit berlalu lagi, barulah Tsunade-Sama membuka mulutnya yang sejak tadi terkatup, "—Ku pikir sebaiknya Iruka beristirahat total untuk beberapa hari." Katanya.

"—Apa—Lukanya begitu parah?" Tanyaku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kecemasanku.

"Ya—Luka yang awalnya tampak sebagai luka bakar biasa itu, ternyata mempengaruhi organ dalamnya. Beberapa jaringan ototnya ternyata luka dan itu juga mempengaruhi sistem kerja Chakra miliknya." Tsunade-Sama membungkuskan beberapa jenis obat dan memberikannya padaku, "Tampaknya—kaulah yang terdekat dengannya saat ini. Aku pun tidak mungkin meminta si Naruto itu untuk merawatnya. Jadi—khusus untukmu, aku izinkan kau libur. Sebagai gantinya kau harus awasi Iruka terus. Dan minta dia melatih tangan kanannya secara bertahap."

Aku mengangguk. Entah kenapa, aku paham begitu saja kalau sebenarnya Tsunade-Sama sudah mengetahui hubungan antara aku dan Iruka.

"Bagus. Ini obat yang harus dia minum. Jangan lalai memberikannya." Dia menyerahkan obat-obatan itu padaku.

Lalu setelah berpamitan, aku kembali membawa Iruka pulang ke rumahnya. Di sana aku melihat Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah pucat. Saat melihatku, dia langsung berlari menghampiriku.

"Iruka Sensei kenapa?" Tanya Naruto panik.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku masuk dalam rumah Iruka dan membaringkannya di kasur.

"Kakashi Sensei—Jawab aku!!" Tuntutnya.

Aku menyelimuti Iruka sampai sebatas pundaknya, "—Tidak apa-apa. Aku membawanya periksa pada Tsunade-Sama. Katanya beberapa hari ini dia harus istirahat total."

"Apa lukanya parah?"

"Jangan takut. Dia pasti sembuh." Aku menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "Aku yang akan menjaganya, kau jangan khawatir."

Naruto memandangku dengan sangsi. "Sensei bisa?" Tanyanya.

Kalau tidak ingat dia itu anak kesayangan Iruka, aku pasti sudah menjitaknya. Menahan kesal, aku balas memandangnya, "—Hokage sudah mempercayakannya padaku. kau bisa mengambil misi bersama tim lain sementara aku merawatnya."

"Hu—uuh! Aku tidak mau mengambil misi sementara Iruka Sensei sakit begini." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dan itu berarti Hokage punya alasan untuk mengembalikanmu ke akademi."

Wajah bocah bandel itu langsung memucat, "Uuh—Curang." Gerutunya. Lalu dia memandang Iruka. Kelihatannya sedang ada pertengkaran batin dalam dirinya. Setelah mematung selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto mengambil keputusan, "Baiklah—Aku akan tetap mengambil misi dan menitipkan Iruka Sensei pada Kakashi Sensei. Tapi—kalau Iruka Sensei tidak sembuh juga—biar aku dikembalikan ke akademi, aku akan menemaninya." Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan mantap.

Hmm—Ternyata dia sudah jadi lebih dewasa.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Nanti sore aku kembali lagi. Dah—Kakashi Sensei." Naruto pun dengan sekejab mata sudah pergi dari hadapanku.

"Dasar anak itu, tetap saja berisik." Aku duduk di dekat jendela dan memandang langit biru yang memayungi langit pagi ini. Setelah berlama-lama memandang langit, akhirnya Iruka pun membuka matanya.

"Kakashi." Panggilnya lirih.

Aku menghampirinya, "Kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana rasanya sekarang?"

"…. Sakit sekali…. Rasanya seperti tertusuk-tusuk."

Aku menyentuh keningnya, "Tenanglah—Hokage bilang kau akan pulih, hanya saja butuh waktu lama."

"Hokage? Kau membawaku padanya?"

"Ya—Pagi-pagi sekali. Habis—kau kelihatan payah sekali."

Iruka memandangku, lalu dia menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya yang sehat, "Aku—selalu membuatmu cemas, ya?"

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan suhu badan Iruka yang tinggi, aku berpikir seandainya aku bisa menggantikan tempatnya….

"Kakashi?"

Aku menggengam tangan itu, "Akulah yang bodoh—Maaf…. Seandainya aku lebih menjagamu, kau pasti—pasti tidak akan jadi begini…. Maaf."

Iruka duduk lalu dia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya, "…. Jangan begini. Kau seperti bukan Kakashi saja." Iruka mengusap-usap kepalaku seakan aku anak kecil—tapi aku merasa nyaman seperti ini, "Aku pasti akan sembuh—Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu. Makanya kau harus bantu aku."

Aku mengangguk dan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya yang ramping, "—Aku pasti membantumu." Kataku lirih.

Iruka memelukku makin erat, "Thanks….."



Setelah hari itu, aku seperti perawat pribadi Iruka. Tapi bagiku ini merupakan pekerjaan yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada profesiku sebagai shinobi. Dalam beberapa hari pertama, keadaan Iruka memang tidak berubah—malah cenderung tambah parah. Tapi setelah hari kelima, kondisinya mulai pulih dan dia mulai bisa menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedia kala. Dua kali sehari aku melatihnya untuk mulai mengatur aliran Chakra-nya lagi. Tapi pada dasarnya Iruka ini setipe dengan Sakura yang memang pandai dalam pengendalian Chakra, aku jadi tidak kerepotan.

Hari kedelapan, kondisinya sudah pulih 80 Hokage pun tampak takjub dengan perkembangan Iruka ini. "Benar-benar luar biasa, kau bisa pulih secepat ini." Komentarnya saat memeriksa keadaan Iruka, "3 hari lagi, kau pasti akan pulih total. Aku berharap kau segera bisa kembali bekerja, ternyata tanpamu banyak dokumen tidak jelas yang masuk ke mejaku."

"Saya usahakan secepat mungkin bisa kembali bekerja. Sejujurnya—diam terus di rumah membuat saya bosan."

"Ternyata masih bisa bosan? Bukankah ada Kakashi yang menemanimu?"

BLUSH—Rasanya mukaku terbakar. Ternyata—dia benar-benar tahu hubungan antara aku dan Iruka. Di belakang aku pun mendengar Shizune-San tertawa tertahan. Aku melirik Iruka, wajahnya pun merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tsunade-Sama tertawa, "Ahahahaha—Bocah seperti kalian memang penuh kejutan." Dia terpingkal, "Sudahlah—Rahasia ini aman di tangan kami." Puas mengolok kami, Tsunade-Sama pun mengizinkan kami pergi. Kemudian aku pun mengajak Iruka pulang—ke rumahku.

"Aduu—h, tidak ku sangka akan ketahuan oleh Hokage-Sama." Kata Iruka begitu kami sampai di rumahku.

"Aku rasa—beliau sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu." Sahutku.

Iruka lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan kecil ini, "Hmm—Cukup lama aku tidak kemari. Ternyata tidak ada perubahan." Iruka mengambil salah satu bingkai foto yang aku pajang di rak tempat tidurku, foto ku dan tim 7 asuhanku, "Hh—Melihat foto ini aku jadi terkenang Sasuke. Apa anak itu baik-baik saja, ya?" Iruka tampak susah, dia memang menyayangi semua murid-muridnya.

Aku menghampirinya, "Ku rasa tidak sebaik yang kita kira. Waktu kita hanya 3 tahun untuk menemukannya kembali, sebelum Orochimaru mengambil alih tubuhnya."

Iruka meletakkan bingkai itu di pangkuannya, "Aku—sering mendengar Naruto menangis sendiri di kamarnya. Anak itu selalu berlagak ceria, walau sebenarnya dia sangat menderita. Mirip seperti orang yang ada di hadapanku ini…."

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidurku dan memandang bingkai lain di rak itu. Foto timku dulu, bersama Rin, Obito dan juga Yondaime-Sama. Tim yang pernah aku sia-siakan. Dan meninggalkan bekas luka dalam di hatiku. Setiap kali melihat foto itu, aku terkenang kebodohan yang sudah aku lakukan dahulu.

Iruka menggenggam kedua tanganku dan duduk di sebelahku, "—Maaf, aku membuatmu teringat."

Aku menggeleng, "Kau benar—Aku selalu saja—menipu diriku sendiri."

Iruka menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, "Lalu sekarang—Apa kau juga sedang menipuku?" genggamannya semakin erat di tanganku, "Apa Kakashi yang selalu menjagaku ini palsu?" Iruka memandangku dengan bola matanya yang sekelam malam itu, "Apa Kakashi yang senantiasa mendampingiku adalah dusta?"

Aku menggeleng dan balas menggenggam tangannya, "Ini bukan kepalsuan—Ini bukan dusta yang tak nyata. Aku yang ada disini jujur—dan tulus."

Iruka tersenyum padaku, "—Dan sebenarnya aku tahu itu." Dia melepas kain di wajahku dan tanda ninja miliku, "Aku—hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu…."

"—Iruka…." Aku terdiam saat Iruka mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut.

"Peluk aku—" Pintanya.

Aku menyibak poninya dan kemudian menggerai rambutnya yang halus itu. sesuai permintaannya, aku memeluknya. Ku baringkan dia di kasur yang hangat dan ku pandangi wajahnya. Dia masih tetap tersenyum padaku, dan akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya saat aku menyapu kulitnya yang sehalus sutra itu dengan ciumanku….

………….

"Aku kaget—"

"Kenapa?" Iruka memandangku heran.

"…. Baru sekal ini kau yang meminta untuk…." Aku tidak meneruskan ucapanku.

Iruka yang berbaring di sebelahku tertawa, "Memang tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja—aku jadi bingung."

Iruka tersenyum, "Sesekali kan tidak salah."

Aku ikut tersenyum, "Setiap kali juga tidak apa-apa." Aku membelai pipinya, "Hmm—"

"Apa?"

"Seandainya aku memintanya sekarang—Kau mau?"

"Dasar mesum!" Iruka tertawa.

"Mau tidak?"

"T-I-D-A-K!!" Jawabnya tegas.

"Aih—Cepat sekali jawabnya? Kau tidak berfikir dulu?"

Iruka menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau menuruti si mesum ini." Dia merapatkan selimutnya.

Aku memainkan helai rambutnya, "Ya—Baiklah. Hari ini aku mengalah. Tapi aku tidak tahu selanjutnya akan bagaimana."

"Terserah saja." Iruka memejamkan matanya lalu melesak mendekat padaku, "Aku tidur…."

"Ya, tidurlah." Aku memeluknya, "Aku akan menjagamu." Aku mencium sisi atas kepalanya. Aroma khas miliknya masih tercium dengan jelas. Kehangatan tubuhnya membuatku sangat nyaman. Tapi aku tidak merasa mengantuk, malah aku merasa segar sekali. Aku merasa hembusan nafasnya yang teratur menyentuh kulitku, dia sudah tidur rupanya. Walau begitu aku tetap memainkan rambutnya.

Mulai saat ini dan selamanya—Aku pasti akan menjaganya. Apapun dan siapapun tidak akan bisa memisahkanku dengannya. Walau ada yang menentang, aku yakin pasti bisa menghadapinya. Aku merengkuhnya makin rapat dalam pelukanku. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya.

Walau jiwa telah enggan bersemayam dalam raga—Hatiku akan menetap selamanya dalam kehangatan yang ada saat ini. Andai maut telah menjadi jarak yang tak tertempuh—sejalin ingatan ini akan menjadi kenangan yang abadi hingga nama tak terkenang lagi….

14


End file.
